megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 19 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #18 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #20 Mega Man #19 is the nineteenth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in November 2012. Publisher's Summary "Roll With It.' We all know how big a hero Mega Man is, but the same heroic (robotic) heart beats in his sister Roll as well! A terrible storm puts a cruise ship in danger, and Roll is the first robot on the scene! So move over Mega Man, because the girls have got this one covered! Guest starring Quake Woman and Splash Woman!"Midtown Comics Story Roll With It Tempo, Roll, and Kalinka are enjoying their last day together at the beach (before Kalinka and Tempo have to fly home) and are having fun playing Volleyball, and wishing Rock (who is undergoing upgrades to give him the ability to Slide) could join them. Roll invites a hesitant Tempo to join in, but then questions if she's still damaged by the events of the Emerald Spears incident. She insists that she's alright as Kalinka says she almost doesn't want to go home, as it always snows where her father works. Just then, a storm rolls in and it starts to rain. Kalinka complains that the day has been ruined, and shortly after, Tempo points out a ship coming that seems unstable, and Roll panics when she notices the ship crashed into a massive rock and is beginning to sink. Roll frantically asks Kalinka for her phone and uses it to call Dr. Light. Back at Light Labs, Oil Man picks up the phone and appears delighted to find that it's Roll. He states that he came to the lab for a tune-up, but was ordered to hold all Dr. Light's calls. She states that it's an emergency and a ship is about to sink. Oil Man tries to get Dr. Light's and Lalinde's attention, but the scientists are so focused on upgrading Rock that he tells him "not now" and Dr. Light states that he's frustrated with how poorly Rock's upgrades are going, but Dr. Lalinde assures him they'll make it work. Oil Man glances over and sees a metal crate marked "DLN-067 (Water Rescue Unit) Ready to Deploy" (incorrectly marked "DNL-067"), and assures Roll that he'll "solve all their problems" and "is bringing a date". Roll is confused, but Oil Man hangs up before she can ask. Flustered, she wonders why Fire Man couldn't have been the one to pick up, and instead calls Rush, who teleports from the lab to the scene, and decides to take matters into her own hands with Tempo. She orders Tempo to "armor up", but Tempo seems hesitant and seems fearful of the idea of ending up under water. Roll is unaware of this and says that if they fall in they'll "walk back to shore", so Tempo becomes Quake Woman. Roll tells Rush to turn into Rush Jet, which he abides, and the two use him to fly to the ship. Roll is worried when she sees how many people have ended up overboard and not in rafts. They land on the deck, and Roll tells Rush to see if anybody is trapped below. The girls and Rush split, and Roll helps one of the crew members free a jammed raft. She asks if there are more, and the crew member points to Quake Woman who is attempting to free another one. The ship shifts suddenly and she falls off the railing and into the water. She panics, recalling memories of when she was nearly destroyed under a pile of rubble and de-activated, but is saved by a robot mermaid who grabs her and jumps onto the deck. She asks if Quake Woman is okay, who is to shocked to give a focused answer and gives a shakey "yes" instead. Roll recognizes her as DLN-067, but the Robot Master insists that she is "Splash Woman". Roll fills her in on what's going on, then Splash Woman goes on her way to save more people in the water. Roll takes Quake Woman back to land via Rush, while Oil Man is cleaning up the oil by absorbing it into his oil cannon. Oil Man finds an empty raft and gives it to Splash Woman, who compliments him on being a "gentleman," and has a man and woman hanging onto her trident. She loads them into the raft as Oil Man comes with one more person. Thinking that's all the people on the ship, Oil Man decides to focus on cleaning the oil spill. Splash Woman checks from below to see how bad the leak is, and uses her Laser Trident to close most of the hole to leave him to soak up the oil. A few rafts are flipped over by a wave, so the two go to help the people in need again. Back on land, the leader of the medical team called to the scene sees Roll and Quake Woman coming, and the two introduce themselves as their serial numbers. He explains the situation is getting worse, especially with the weather, and that they need to set up camps for the people. The two agree to help, and while Roll brings some rafts to shore, Quake Woman digs some post holes for tents. Meanwhile, back at Light Labs, Rock's upgrades are finished, and Rock comments that his legs feel different. Dr. Light explains what the slide function does, and Rock says he can't wait to show Roll until he realizes she's gone. Dr. Lalinde hopes they aren't getting the same bad weather that Light Labs is getting, then Dr. Light believes that things are alright, but tells Auto to turn on the TV anyway to see the news. The news report says that three hours after the ship crashed, people are being saved by "a few robots". Rock, the doctors, and Auto are shocked to see this. Back at the beach, Roll and Quake Woman are bringing more people to shore. The leader of the medical team asks Roll how the census of the people is coming, and she says that everybody is accounted for except the captain, who is found by Oil Man. Oil Man calls Roll and tells her he thinks he found the Captain, but he's unconscious and the Captain's Quarters is underwater and about to be flooded. Roll is worried, as humans can't be teleported out like robots can, and asks Splash Woman if she can help. Splash Woman is busy bringing more rafts to shore, and asks for a few minutes. Oil Man says he doesn't have those minutes to spare, and at that moment, Quake Woman grabs Rush, uses him to fly to the ship, and drills into the ship and creates a clear pathway for them to get out. She grabs Oil Man and the Captain and the three fly out just as the last of the ship ends up underwater. Oil Man comments that he should get Quake Woman's number. Hours later, everybody is safe and sound, and the Captain is awake. He compliments Roll on her bravery and thanks her and her friend for helping to save his passengers and crewmates. She humbly says she only made a few calls, but the medic leader says that she helped set up camps, called the other Robot Masters to help, and pulled people ashore, and that she should give herself some credit for being a hero. As she contemplates the compliment, Mega Man comes rushing over and picks his sister up in a hug, frantically asking if she's okay. She says she's fine, and Dr. Light comes over and hugs her, saying how proud he is. As he's about to take her and the others back to the lab to fix her, she says she wants to continue helping everybody, and Mega Man volunteers to help too. Short Circuits Melancholic Masters Robot Master group therapy. Fire Man comforts Crash Man over their mutual lack of hands, Flash Man continues to lament his baldness, and Bomb Man wonders just what the heck he's supposed to resemble in the first place. Appearance Characters *Roll *Tempo / Quake Woman *Kalinka *Oil Man *Dr. Light *Auto *Dr. Lalinde *Rush *Splash Woman (First appearance) *Mega Man *Li (Cameo) Locations * Beach (First appearance) * Light Labs Trivia *Starting with this issue, the covers feature a countdown timer: ''Worlds Collide'' crossover in 5 issues. *This is first Mega Man comic issue to alter the title (in this case, incorporating the title into a speech bubble where Roll tells Mega Man to move over as she, Quake Woman, and Splash Woman will take care of the events of the comic). It would later be repeated with Mega Man Issue 28, where it stated that Mega Man was back, referring to it being the first Mega Man issue not of the Worlds Collide arc. *In the panel where Rush secretly teleports out to aid Roll, Quake Woman, and Kalinka in helping out the cruise ship, a Battery Biscuit from the Ruby Spears cartoon is seen near him. *Roll's outfit in this comic is based on the Vacation Roll alternative costume in Mega Man Powered Up. *Dr. Light's complaint that the slide maneuver is inoperable when in modes nine and ten was a reference to the Slide ability being removed from Mega Man's usage in the games Mega Man 9 and 10. *Even though Splash Woman debuted much later in Mega Man 9, she appeared here. The reason given was so the audience can know what she was like so that her eventual turn to villainy will become more poignant. A similar reason was cited with Concrete Man's appearance in Issue 17. *One of cruiser ship's rescued passengers has the likeness of Archie Andrews from Archie Comics. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC019Textless.png|Standard cover art by Chad Thomas, Gary Martin and Matt Herms Preview MMArchieC019-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC019-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC019-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC019-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC019-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 5 - Rock of Ages References Category:Archie Comics issues